Шаблон:Navbox Квесты в Fallout: New Vegas
} |editlink =Navbox Квесты в Fallout: New Vegas |options =wraplinks |title =[[Квесты Fallout: New Vegas|Квесты в Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA =Основные квесты |groupA1 =Акт 1 |contentA1 =Удар по голове Вновь в седле У костра Расследование Звонок |groupA2 =Акт 2 |contentA2 =Джокер (Джокер: Туз в рукаве, Смена руководства, Вы и армия, Делайте ваши ставки, Завершающий штрих) Казино всегда в выигрыше (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII) Кесарю кесарево Казнить нельзя помиловать Бомбисты Королевский гамбит За Республику, часть 2 Ты почувствуешь приближение/Аризонский убийца |groupA3 =Акт 3 |contentA3 =Ни богов, ни господ Всё или ничего Пришёл, увидел, победил Эврика! |headerB =Дополнительные квесты |groupB1 =Новая Калифорнийская Республика |contentB1 =Биттер-Спрингс: больничный блюз Бумеранг В погоне за призом Вернуться домой Возвращение надежды Где бы я ни бродил… Горы, только горы Ещё немножко Медицинская история Можешь на меня положиться Мы вместе Не буди медведя! Не расти трава Око за око От поражения до победы один шаг Охота за головами Поиски Уайта Прессинг Проявить сочувствие Солнечные блики Стычка в Боулдер-Сити Тяжёлая судьба Целительство Аварийная частота Шпиономания |groupB2 =Легион Цезаря |contentB2 =Враг Цезаря Наёмник Цезаря Берегись гнева Цезаря! Гаубица Жестокое сердце Легион имя мне Милость Цезаря Перст указующий |groupB3 =Стрип |contentB3 =Жажда мести Источник вдохновения Казино — крышка! Как мало мы знаем Когда луна восходит над башней Пища для гурманов Прощай, любовь Таланты, отзовитесь! |groupB4 =Фрисайд и Внешний Вегас |contentB4 =Атомное танго Бери всё Два сапога пара Койоты Коллектор Кто-то должен приглядеть Самое время Солдатский блюз |groupB5 =Бомбисты |contentB5 =Буги-вуги В небо! Плохие муравьишки Юные сердца |groupB6 =Великие Ханы |contentB6 =Медовый месяц в Аба-Даба Не заставляй меня просить Папаша Рука помощи |groupB7 =Подрывники |contentB7 =Марафон Почему бы нам не дружить? Путь исправления Текли ручьи… |groupB8 =Братство Стали |contentB8 =В неведении Не суйся в чужие дела Слепой глаз |groupC1 =Другие |contentC1 =Город, который мне нравится Давай полетаем Догадайся, кого я видел! Колесо фортуны Легенда о звезде и Бесценный урок Недружеский разговор Одиночество Стрельба в призрачном городе Сумасшествие |groupC2 =Квесты напарников |contentC2 =Давние времена Плата по счетам Похищение Собачья жизнь Сплошные заботы ЭД-Э, любовь моя Я забыл забыть |groupC3 =Неотмечаемые квесты |contentC3 =Хозяин ветро-браминов Лили и Лео Безнадёжные задолженности Ленк Стратегический ядерный лось Ружьё Вэнса Fight Night Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Strip Search Возвращение тела рейнджера Моралеса Bounty Killer, I Сделка с Контрерасом Don't Poke at the Bear Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans Rest and Resupply Помощь при допросе Деятельность Кита Bounty Killer, II Я люблю бананы Access Powers Honorary Rocketeer A Bit of Slap and Tickle Встреча с равным Short-Term Treatment Поставки медикаментов Последователям Друг Последователей Papers, Please Большой куш: «Атомный ковбой» Hat's Entertainment Грабительницы Мод Достань до неба, дядя! Болтовня Тлена Порка мёртвого тела Smooth-Talking Criminal Большой куш: Гоморра Playing on the Old Joana Блестящий кутёж! Коллекционирование снежных шаров Большой куш: Топс Большой куш: Ультра-Люкс Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя женщиной Снаряжение из Убежища Tourist Traipse Мы должны прекратить такие встречи, IV Cajoling a Cudgel Податливый ум маленького бомбиста Медвежьи радости Не хватает нескольких ракет Сплавить железо All Fired Up! Help for Halford A Trusted Aide Laurifer Gladiator Powder to the People Сержант Тедди Осквернение мемориала Мы должны прекратить такие встречи, III Шоссе в опасную зону, I Шоссе в опасную зону, II Правила Каравана Ринго Мы должны прекратить такие встречи, I Мы должны остановить такие избиения Починка радиоприёмника Труди Сущность эксгумации Когти прочь! Требуется яйцо когтя смерти Энергию людям Вылечить лапу Бартон Финк Пара мёртвых Отчаянных Команда слабоумных наёмников Большой куш: «Викки и Вэнс» Железа для домашней готовки Мысль дня Democracy Inaction Гуль старой закалки Пропавший лазерный пистолет Brotherhood Bond, I Brotherhood Bond, II Эмиссар Эдди Энди и Чарли Получение приёма от Энди Осмотр Штраус Крики брамина Мы должны прекратить такие встречи, II Командный дух Пополнение запасов Аризонский падальщик Caching in at the Cove Мясо для НКР Помощь доктору Аргиллу The Star Showdown Компьютерный вирус Большой куш: Сьерра-Мадре |headerD =Квесты из дополнений |groupD1 =''Dead Money'' |contentD1 =Открытие «Сьерра-Мадре»‎ Найти ошейник 8: «Дог» Найти ошейник 14: Дин Домино Найти ошейник 12: Кристин Огни в небе Смешанные сигналы Играйте, музыканты Начало гала-представления На сцену «Тампико» Былая роскошь Остановить зверя Ограбление века Большой куш: Сьерра-Мадре |groupD2 =''Honest Hearts'' |contentD2 =Великая лестница Бремя цивилизации Военнопленные Помощь Скорбящим Ловушка для туриста Опасная дорога Ритуал приёма Побег из Зайона Исход из рая Прибытие в Зайон Достопримечательности Разведка боем Речные чудища Долг перед усопшими Семейное дело Отбить мост Перед бурей Перебить Белые Ноги Толстороги Восточной Вирджинии На рыбалку Хаос в Зайоне Экспедиция «Добрый путь» |groupD3 =''Old World Blues'' |contentD3 = Обмен мыслями · Долой барьеры · Добро пожаловать на гору · Агрессивные гости · Лучший друг мозга · На той же частоте · Оказываем влияние на людей · Полевые исследования · Кино после полуночи · Проект X-13 · Блюз Старого Мира · У всех моих друзей есть выключатели · Улучшение звукового эмиттера · Что в имени? · X-2: Странная передача! · X-8: ужас в средней школе! · X-13: Сложности проникновения · Он пришёл… И ушёл · X-8 тест: сбор данных |groupD4 =''Lonesome Road'' |contentD4 =Воссоединение Пусковая установка Работа Пуск Обитатели туннелей Разлом Курьер Конец Апокалипсис }} Квесты Fallout: New Vegas en:Template:Navbox quests FNV